Talk:Musket
Musket in the Shotgun slot - Theories It's been so long and it's still strange how the Musket is placed in the Shotgun slot instead of being placed on the Sniper Rifles slot, so I have some theories about it. Why should it be placed in the Sniper Rifles slot? *Before an update, the Musket used Sniper Rifle ammo instead of shotgun shells, meaning that it was supposed to be a Sniper Rifle instead of a shotgun. *Its over-penetrating damage and long range makes it more of a Sniper Rifle than a Shotgun. *It works similary to the Rifle from GTA San Andreas, which is a Sniper Rifle. *Muskets aren't Rifles nor Shotguns in real life, however, if you compared the Brown Bess Musket to a Remington M40 and a Ithaca 37 shotgun, the Musket look, function and perform more similar to the Remington than the Ithaca 37. Why should it be placed in the Shotgun slot? *Muskets use black powder and a ball as ammo, which is somewhat similar to a Shotgun slug. **In addition to that, the Brown Bess Musket has a smoothbore barrel, as opposed to Rifling. *Muskets in real life have a shorter distance compared to Sniper Rifles, their effective distance is variable, but it's between 45-91 meters, they also have a poor accuracy compared to Sniper Rifles. *There is a similar weapon in Red Dead Redemption called Blunderbuss, which is a flintlock weapon, it is placed in the Shotgun slot, so Rockstar might have placed the Musket in the same slot due to the similarity of both weapons or because of the leftover files. That's my theories about the Musket being in the wrong slot. (talk/ /blog) 15:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : The Musket is closer to a Rifle than a shotgun, due to its popular use for birdshooting, but it's heavy power and damage makes it feel like a shotgun. : The musket is in a category of its own really, so it's neither a Rifle or a Shotgun. It's USE was a sniper rifle, it's POWER is a Shotgun. (talk) | ( ) 16:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::By purpose, it's the predecessor of the battle rifle, which is a predecessor/older brother of the assault rifle. Shotguns have existed for longer than muskets. Since the day guns were invented, there have been two types of guns: Those that fire a single projectile and those that fire shrapnel. A shrapnel gun, by modern name, is a shotgun. ::Also, snipers exited in the musket era too. Back then they too used smoothbore guns, but the guns had a longer and heavier barrel, enabling more range. These also took longer to reload, so they were a rare type of weapon. ::For the purposes of GTA weapon classification, I would list it as "other" (a class that would also contain things like flamethrowers, miniguns, flare gun and other such). GMRE (talk) 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :: My final theory was said in chat and in a trivia point. We may notice how accurate and powerful this weapon is, which is a characteristic or a rifle, so judging by it, the Musket may not be a brown bess, but a rifled musket! A very similar weapon is the Kentucky Rifle, which has all the characteristics of a Musket. The difference? It's rifled! And smoothbore weapons are never as accurate as this Musket. That said, I can say that placing the Musket on the Sniper Rifles slot wouldn't be incorrect. AndreEagle17 19:27, August 27, 2015 (UTC)